


our dirty little secret.

by liberateme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Closeted, Dirty Talk, M/M, Secrets, Shy Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberateme/pseuds/liberateme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It's their dirty little secret: fleeting touches, small smiles, looks exchanged between the two that only they understand.' Liam's meant to be madly in love with Danielle; but instead he's madly in love with a boy with caramel eyes and smells like cigarette smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our dirty little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> so while i'm writing a sequel to 'send me a dirty picture, babe. x', i got distracted and wrote this. enjoy and all that shiz.  
> i hope.

It's their dirty little secret: fleeting touches, small smiles, looks exchanged between the two that only they understand. To any outsider or fanatic fan, they're simply 'best friends'; friends who playfully touch each other, but mean nothing by it. Liam has Danielle- the gorgeous, flexible dancer from X Factor- and Zayn's got Perrie, the quirky band member from Little Mix. Both labelled as taken men, desired all over the country by those wanting what they can't have. 

Liam knows otherwise. He sometimes wonders if the heavy weight of guilt he bears is worth it. He feels his slippery, sweaty palm in Danielle's, conscious of the lies he hides behind a huge beam, eyes disguised by feigned joy- it's like he's waiting for people to see through the fake smiles, prompted kisses he pecks on Danielle's lips. Liam often finds himself vowing he'll tell her one day, let her down easily- but there's the other side of him that argues he's too far gone now, there'd be no chance of forgiveness to be mustered up from her, offered to him as leftovers.

But it's always hard to stop himself once Zayn's lips are on his, exploring his mouth in licks in a way that makes his knees shake and buckle. Hard to force himself to think of Danielle and honesty when he feels the rough scratch of Zayn's stubble on his cheek, kisses left on his neck hot and deep. 

When he has Zayn to himself, behind closed doors, the tips of his fingers digging hard into Liam's waist- it's hard. Too hard. Liam gives in, surrenders under the pressure. He's too weak to be honest, too weak to have any scrap of self-dignity. 

Danielle's gorgeous. Shining pools of chocolate, corner of her cherry-red lips quirked into a small, faint blush on her cheeks. Springy, curly hair that tumbles down her shoulders, slim figure- she seems the kind of girl Liam would be attracted, had he not already fallen for a boy with tattoos and a cigarette addiction, eyes like caramel that stare into his. 

* * *

 Zayn drags him into a kiss, hot and deep, pushing him up against the wall, so Liam's back bangs the wall and glasses clatter against each other, shaking with the impact.

"Z," Liam murmurs into his mouth, a fond nickname for a certain Bradford boy he loves, "please. You're going to break something."

There's a pause, Zayn pulling away from the kiss, breath fanning on his skin. "Is that such a bad thing?" 

He's about to shake his head in disagreement, but can't speak when Zayn cuts him off with a fierce kiss, pushing back into him, hands pinning his arms above his head. He's never felt more vulnerable, weak; and he loves it. Loves feeling like he's a ragdoll Zayn can toss around, mistreat. 

Zayn's sucking fiercely at Liam's neck, certain they'll leave bruises in the morning, scattered over his skin. Harry will waggle his eyebrows, nudge him with a suggestive comment involving Danielle, and Niall will laugh, shaking his head. Liam's stomach twists at the thought, want a coil up inside of him, tightly sprung. At the thought that only Zayn gets to touch him, mark him with his mouth; only Zayn gets to tease him and taunt him until he's begging, hole dripping. 

Like he has now. Clothes shed, Zayn peppers kisses down his bare front, eyes flickering up to meet Liam's, dark as he nears Liam's dick. He wriggles, slightly, just to get some friction he's hoping will satisfy him. It doesn't. 

"Want me to suck your cock, Li?" Zayn asks softly, thumbing at Liam's slit. His body jerks in response, Zayn's warm hand feeling cool in comparison to his burning skin, feverish just from a few touches. Zayn can work him up into a real state, have Liam panting like he's doing vigorous excercise. 

Not tonight, though. They both can sense it in the air, an urgent spark that has Zayn's hand moving quicker, a blur as he jerks Liam off into a hazy state of pleasure, Liam's body writhing in response, high, keening sounds coming from the back of his throat. 

"Desperate, are we?" Zayn chuckles, twisting his hand to get a better angle, and  _fuck_ does it feel good. "Needing a bit more, are we?"

Liam nods, shakily, hoping Zayn will take the hint and just wrap his lips around his dick already. He's not normally this impatient, but in the limited time they have and the ominous space of time they'll have to spend away from each other is what has Liam urging Zayn forward, in breathy sounds and gasps, hips bucking upwards.

"It's okay, Li," Zayn whispers into the lobe of his ear, shivers down his friend's spine. "I'll make you feel better." 

He hasn't really prepared himself, taken a deep breath or counted to ten- but both know there's no time for that. Liam sees a dark-haired head lower, Zayn kneeling down to get better access. With a hand still wrapped around his dick, now moving tantalizingly slow, Liam gasps when he feels the sensation of a hot mouth around his sensitive dick. It's like his lips were made to suck his dick, Liam thinks to himself, before he reprimands himself for thinking such a dirty thought.

He gets small, kitten licks that drive him wild, have him gasping out a plea to ' _suckmenow_ '. All he sees is the bob of Zayn's head, sensations jerking through him like electricity blurring his other senses, rough tongue dragging along the underside. There's grazing of teeth, a sharp hiss of pain from Liam- but apart from that, everything's going fine and dandy. More than dandy, from Liam's point of view.

He has little support, so has to satisfy himself with tangling his fingers in Zayn's hair. There's flashes of Zayn's mouth venturing further down his dick, to push himself further, take in more of Liam. A nose nudges the soft hair on Liam's chest- his 'happy trail'- where Liam doesn't realise how sensitive he could be until now. 

It's all pants and the stale stench of sweat, air suffocatingly heavy but the wall a cold, solid surface against his back that keeps him rigid, upright. Liam feels his dick hit the roof of Zayn's mouth, and feels like he's going to faint from the haze of pleasure. He's also painfully aware of Zayn's eyes watering, nostrils flaring as he tries to breathe in that way, mouth preoccupied. 

He wants to fuck Zayn's mouth badly, imagining how pretty he'd look, mouth red and swollen from kisses, eyes bloodshot, lungs burning for air as Liam paints his pretty face with streaks of cum. He'd look so pretty, and for a minute, Liam's tempted.

But he doesn't want to hurt him. So he has to restrain himself, keep his hips flat against the wall and try to enjoy the whole experience.

Zayn pulls off him, and Liam tries to prevent the whine that escapes his mouth. He's still hard, achingly hard- and the cool air rushes onto his skin, so it's an unpleasant sensation. "Want to fuck my mouth?" Zayn asks, and Liam has to shake his head to hear him, blinking.

"W-what?"

"If you want to fuck my mouth, Li, don't be shy. I've done it before." Zayn traces a finger on the veins of Liam's dick, and he wants to scream from the impending orgasm he's so close to reaching, just needs that little push, flick of the wrist so he can have the best orgasm in his life. 

"I-I-okay," he splutters, can't believe Zayn's just offered to let him stick a dick down his throat, and force it even  _further._ Still, he's not going to pass on the opportunity. So Zayn lowers himself down again, expertly, and out comes a sigh from Liam's mouth, warm and content, pleasure fuzzy. Liam starts off with a small movement, just an experimental hip thrust. 

Zayn chokes, keeps his mouth on and Liam has to gnaw hard on his lip to stop himself from groaning. Eyes streaming now, Liam doesn't want to forget this, frame a picture of how gorgeous Zayn truly  _is,_ hollowing his cheeks perfectly, being so, so obedient and considerate. 

It all comes as a rush, feeling a burning rise up inside of him, it's erratic movements of his hips, not rhythmatic or graceful at all, just Liam fucking into the comforting warmth of Zayn's mouth, head tilted back, not stopping the moans that spill out. 

"So close, so close, so close," Liam says, and it's like a chant, a groan that he repeats, eyes squeezed shut. Zayn does something with his mouth, or tongue, licks Liam's dick, he's not too sure- but it succeeds, Liam coming with a cry, spilling down Zayn's throat. 

Zayn swallows it all greedily, licking away the remainder. Liam's so sensitive now, sore- so he pushes Zayn away gently, the two meeting in a fond kiss, soft and gentle with each other, just small pecks and brushes. 

"You're perfect," Zayn mutters, rubbing Liam's cheek comfortingly with a thumb, and Liam blushes. He doesn't say anything, just lets his band mate/best friend/boyfriend? wipe away the shame, cloaking him in affection. 

There's a trace of drying cum on Zayn's mouth, glistening in the corner. Liam's about to point it out, get Zayn to dab it away- then he stops himself. It looks so nice there, suits Zayn so well. 

So he leaves it, pushing Danielle and any worries to the back of his mind. He doesn't want to think about that now. 

**Author's Note:**

> ehh i hope that was okay. i know it's short, it's meant to be.  
> oh, and follow me on tumblr, if you want: http://hater-of-reality.tumblr.com/ advertising, i know.


End file.
